Healing
by Blue Heart 98
Summary: Bella visits the Cullen house just days after her return from Italy, claming that she can't sleep. But Carlise notices something wrong and tries to ease her into telling him...What could be wrong? Set between New Moon and Eclipse, Calisle and Bella father/daughter bonding and slight Esme and Bella bonding as well.
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle POV.

Frowning, I scrunched up the medical form into a ball and threw it at the wall in a violent movement. It was impossible to concentrate on the incredibly tedious information when I had much bigger worries to be dealt with.

That worry was of Bella. Less than a week ago we had returned to this place, Forks, to our home and our very much beloved human. Although nobody had outright stated it, that Bella was already part of our family was something accepted by everyone. Even Rosalie. Her grudging respect and admiration for her bravery, guilt over the recent fiasco of her cliffdiving and knowledge that this family would be forever incomplete without Bella had her approval.

The accident. The most horrid time my family and I had ever gone through; it would forever remain a traumatic experience. To sit there in our house believing that my son and daughter had died. The atmosphere had been unbearable; Jasper had to leave, overcome with grief and guilt tripled by everyone in the house.

It was a blissful moment when they had returned. However, that bliss was tinged and stained with something darker; the bruises, unhealed lacerations and cuts were visible on all particles of her skin. Her eyes bloodshot, lips pale, rosy cheeks so prone to blushing holding an abnormal colour of pale white and swaying dangerously due to her lack of sleep. My daughter.

Esme was unable to contain her joy and sorrow, running to them at once and hugging them as a mother would. Bella, even in her faint state, had embraced her back with tears in her eyes.

Amongst all else, the weight loss was one that captivated my anxiety. She had lost at least ten pounds; her previously willowy form now held so thin it was dangerous.

Esme entered the room with cautious, questioning eyes. No doubt that she had heard my little tantrum and searched to comfort me. Smiling, I made a conscious effort to quell her worries as she drifted into my arms.

"What-"

The quiet voices talking outside the door cut her short. I recognised the deep voice and the high, melodic voice as Edward and Bella's. Our eyes widened. It was still pitch black; darkness chocking the air. What on earth was she doing so early? Was there a problem? Had she been hurt?

Rushing downstairs, apprehensive, I measured her weak form in Edward's arms. My eyes ran over her; no visual harm. There was always the chance of inner injury though, and that could be lethal.

"Hello dear. Is there something wrong? What are you doing up so early?" Esme cradled our child's tired face, kissing her head. She smiled drowsily.

"Nothing's wrong, Esme. Bella simply couldn't sleep so I brought her here," Edward answered smoothly.

"Why can't you sleep? Would you like me to provide you with some pills to help?" I asked, concerned. She only shook her head.

"It's alright. There isn't a problem; I just couldn't sleep tonight. Is it okay if I stay here?" Although she tried to keep her voice neutral and detached, I could detect wavering in both her voice and eyes. Insecurity and fear. It tore at my heart to know that I was one of the people who had caused it.

"Of course it isn't a problem, silly. Would you like a drink? Tea or hot chocolate?" Esme asked with a smile.

"If it's not too much trouble, could I have hot chocolate?" she replied shyly, seeming to sink into Edward even more. Edward smirked.

My beloved farewelled Bella with another kiss on the forehead and left to provide her with the specified beverage. Eyes lightened up, my love bustled about in the large kitchen. I knew that it pleased her to be able to cook for her child. Esme grasped at any chance to feed her, especially now that she was underweight.

I went into the living room and they followed.

"Where's everyone else?" Bella asked.

"Alice and Jasper are out hunting," he replied, purposely excluding Rosalie and Emmett.

_That won't work, Edward. Avoiding the subject will only flare her curiousity._

I thought to Edward. He flashed a quick frown at me, but quickly hid it away behind a mask.

"What about Emmett and Rosalie?" smirking, I sat down on the couch.

"Tell me, Edward. Why aren't you telling me?" She worried needlessly. My son sighed, resigned.

"They're in the forest as well…for some alone time." he put it delicately for her. She blushed scarlett and hid her face in his chest. I chuckled. She would have to get used to our lack of privacy if she insisted on joining us.

"Hey, Edward!" Emmett entered the room. Bella blushed redder at his presence.

"Hey, Bella. What did I miss?" he asked, chortling at her blush.

Esme saved Bella by returning with her drink. We all wrinkled our nose at the smell, even I who was used to the scent of human food.

"God, what _is_ that?" Emmett asked in horror, bending over to look at the black liquid.

"It's called hot chocolate, Emmett," Bella answered, trying to maintain her dignity as he poked the cup.

"It looks like a piece of dog shit," he replied. Bella slapped his hand when he tried to sink his index finger in the hot chocolate, only to have a very sore hand.

"Here, let me take care of that for you," Edward offered, punching Emmett much to his displeasure.

Another brawl ensured. They were ushered outside by Esme.

Bella sipped her drink daintily. Her eyes were drooping and her figure swaying, all symptoms of drowsiness. I worried that she would faint.

"Bella, are you sure that you aren't sleepy? You need proper sleep to recover, what with all the trouble you had in the past week." I chided gently.

"I'm not sleepy," she answered with forced confidence, and turned her head away. She had always been a bad liar. I hid a smile.

"Why not?" I asked quietly, sensing there was something brewing under. I had noticed that Bella looked tightly strung, tension visible in her body language.

"I-" she stopped short, letting out a shaky breath. Curling into a small ball on the couch, she lay her head on her knees.

"Yes?" I encouraged. Bella still hesitated, quickly flashing a look at the door.

"Edward wouldn't be able to hear us, dear. He's still busy fighting Emmett," I informed her with a laugh. She giggled quietly at that as well. Now that Jasper had joined the wrestling, it wouldn't end anytime soon.

"It's nothing, just that I've been having nightmares. Nothing bad," she gave up with a quiet sigh. I frowned at that. She was having nightmares?

"What kind of nightmares are they?" I asked, moving to sit beside her.

She balked at that question, and I put my arms around her shoulders, seeking to comfort her and ease what insecurities or fear she might possess. It did seem to help as she relaxed slightly.

"They…they're mostly ones where I search for something all night. And then at the end-" she shivered, holding back tears now. I stroked her hair and pulled her into my embrace.

"In the end?" I murmured.

"In the end…I realise that there was nothing that I had been searching for. That there would never be anything for me, ever…" her inaudible answer made the ancient ache come to life. Heartache, so intense that it threatened to break me. My sweet, sweet child; so broken by her own family. Her dreams told me everything, of her terrible despair over our leaving and fear that we might still do it again. I hugged her tighter.

"We'll never leave again, Bella," I told her firmly, rubbing circles into her back. I could feel warm tears seeping into the shoulder of my shirt, and gentle tremors wracked her body as she cried. I let her cry it all out, her sorrow, anguish, fear; and swore to fill it back with happiness and hope.

It took quite a while for her to finish. Esme entered the room with grief in her eyes, and I returned it with my own. She sat down on the other side of our child and gently locked her in her arms. The day taking a great toll on her, she fell asleep almost instantly with her head in her lap. Esme brushed Bella's curls away from her face and placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

A light sob broke over her composure, my love's beautiful face contorting in her sorrow. I comforted her the best I could.

"What have we done to our child?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"All we can do is to fix her again," I told her. She nodded.

The dawn broke with a beautiful shade of red, signalling a new start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I didn't think this one-shot would get so many reviews or alerts. Thank you to all the people who encouraged me; you're too kind! I know I'm not that good…**

**Anyways, I decided to continue this story a little bit. Please leave a review; both positive and negative are fine I was half asleep when I wrote this.**

**Also, I would like to mention that I have lived in Australia for the past five years and learnt Australian English. So if you see any spelling that is incorrect in American English, it could be that I'm using Australian English. Just a note;;**

CPOV

As the night progressed, I noticed Bella's breathing take a strange, harsher tone to it. Her cheeks were slowly becoming redder as well. Eyes moving beneath delicate lavender lids and a light frown caressing her face, she seemed very uncomfortable. I hoped that she wasn't having another nightmare; Esme tried in vain to soothe her with her soft touches.

"Carlisle," my beloved whispered frantically, and my head snapped around instantly to assess the source of her alarm.

She was currently holding Bella's frame with the gentle touch of a mother, scrutinizing her condition. Eyes wide with concerns, Esme placed her hand on our child's forehead.

"Carlisle, I think her temperature is rising. Do you think she might be sick?" she whispered in distress.

Of course! I berated myself, measuring Bella's condition. Signs of illness were plain. The laboured breathing, uneasy sleep and raised temperature. Yet even as a doctor I had ignored all these indicators, taken with her confession of the nightmares. All night I had done nothing to prevent this sickness.

And I called myself a father.

"I think she is. Let's move her to Alice's bed," I said with a calm demeanour. Inside my mind coiled with self-hatred and worries.

I carefully picked her up and slowly walked to Alice's room as to not disturb her. I was sure that she and Jasper wouldn't mind in the least.

Esme followed closely behind, beside herself with worry. She nervously wringed her hands and I could see guilt residing in her eyes as well. We had both ignored our duties as a parent.

When we tucked her in the navy mass of blankets, Edward burst in.

"What happened? Why is she sick?" eyes wild with panic and fear, body covered in dirt and grass from the brawl he possessed the look of an absolute madman. I frowned; I had hoped that their wrestling would hold him off longer. He would not do well with Bella ill.

"Nothing to worry about, Edward. I assume she was victimised to a simple cold, nothing more. The recent lack of food, depression and everything else has taken a great toll on her body. A nice rest and she will be fine," I seeked to soothe my son, while he stroked her sleeping face with trembling hands.

The fashionable clock on the decorative wall caught my eyes. It was already early dawn; Charlie would be wondering where she had gone to soon. With her recent disappearance and her grounding, I was sure that this would not go down well.

Leaving the room to give some privacy to my son, I pulled out a black phone from my pocket and dialled the Chief's number with quick accuracy.

"Hello?" his drowsy voice answered.

"Good morning, Charlie. I apologise for calling at such an ungodly time; but I had to notify you that Bella is sick. She noticed her state at midnight and came to our house as she did not want to cause you any trouble. I'm sure that it's nothing serious, but it is still early stages and I would like to keep a close watch on her for a few more days. With Alice keeping her company, I'm sure that she'll heal much quicker," I told him smoothly, emphasising my exuberant daughter's name as to quieten his obvious fear of Edward's presence.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle; she must've woken you up all. You really don't have to do this, I can take a few days off and take care of her," he fumbled awkwardly.

"It's no problem at all. And I'm sure that this is a much more efficient arrangement. Bella needs proper educated care at this time, what with her recent lack of food and depression causing the illness to be more severe," I repeated.

"If you're sure…" he trailed off.

"Of course I am. Thank you, Charlie. I'm sure that she will get better soon, you have nothing to worry about," I thanked him. He awkwardly thanked me back, and hung up.

I returned to the room only to find Bella coughing in the bed, Edward holding her in panic. Sweet Esme looked pained as well, our daughter's illness frightening her very much. Sickness was something that my family was very unaccustomed to, having no need to worry over it. No doubt reactions would be spectacular.

Edward's state alarmed me greatly. Although I had anticipated his worry and fear, I did not expect it to be this extreme. Even though he had my assurances of her soon to return health, he looked anguished and tortured. I was sure that the fear, stress and sorrow from their recent parting and guilt that he had induced this cold was eating him alive.

She whimpered quietly and Edward let out an agonized moan. I took a closer step as to examine her further.

Her head lay limp in his embrace, dropping listlessly. Eyes without its focus, body slack in weakness but other muscles coiled in the tension of the coughing. Her face was flushed.

"Bella?" I prodded gently. She didn't react.

"Bella," I repeated with more force. It was important that I checked on her.

This time she looked up at me dazedly. I picked out a wooden stick from my selection, asking her to open wide.

When she complied, I observed her throat and the state of her tonsils. After more basic tests, I officially declared her sick. Her sinuses had yet to block, and I doubted they would. However, further coughing would be ensured. More could not be told in this early state.

"Sleep now, Bella. You'll heal quicker," I ordered her with a kiss on her forehead. She obediently closed her eyelids and Edward tenderly lay her head back down onto the pillow.

"Hmm…" I mused. Edward's head snapped around quickly, a hiss escaping between bared teeth. Esme looked at me, alarmed.

"What is the matter?" she exclaimed.

"I was thinking that a nice warm tea of lemon and honey would help to her recovery," I told my love. A sweet confused look took over her face.

"I'm not leaving her," Edward snarled at me. I didn't flinch, used to this. Countless furniture, trees and walls had been destroyed by his short temper.

"Edward, it's only logical. Esme, I assume, would want to cook Bella chicken soup. I myself will go through some medical sheets to recover any information about this particular cold and make an effort to determine it. There's also the fact that you haven't hunted in months now; you can grab lemon and honey on the way back. It is the most productive and logical plan and _will best help to Bella's speedy recovery,_" I emphasised. He seemed torn, a pained look overtaking his features.

"Bella won't wake up in a while, I think. She won't realise," Esme supported my argument. Edward finally seemed to cave under her; I could see that he was loathe to leave the subject of his obsession and desire.

Jasper and Emmett entered with loud chuckling and high-fives. Edward immediately turned on them to vent his fury.

"Wake Bella up, and I'll make sure that each of you imbeciles will have one less limbs tomorrow morning!" he hissed. They only shrugged it off, used to his temper as I was.

"She's sleeping?" Emmett asked with a mischievous smile. Jasper grinned as well; they both enjoyed hearing Bella talk in her sleep. Giant pickles and purple limousines had been involved in previous dreams, from what I gathered by their conversations. My sweet daughter had no knowledge of her brothers' devilry, of course.

"She's sick," Esme informed them. Their faces immediately fell.

"What? Why?" choruses of questions followed, much alike my predictions. Alice had returned now as well, adding her own voice. I wondered why she hadn't seen this coming; and then shuddered at the probable cause. The hunting, when done with our partners, more than often resulted in lovemaking. I had experienced that firsthand.

Holding up a hand, I answered their questions. "She got a simple cold, I think. I don't want any of you disturbing her sleep. She needs to recover fast, so she will be staying at our house for the next few days.

Worried faces surrounded me. I couldn't blame them; Bella's lack of health was different from the patients at the hospital. She was a daughter to me; more dear than any of them.

"Now, Edward, you really should get going," I chastised. He glowered but ran out the door, promptly snagging up a deer in the way.

"I said she needs rest. Don't overcrowd her," I shooed away my children who had gathered beside the bed, looking down on their youngest human sister sleeping quietly.

"And Alice, could you order a bed to be delivered as soon as possible?" I asked. She nodded her head enthusiastically; anything for shopping. Jasper reluctantly followed as she danced away. Sighing, Esme and I dispersed as well to our own duties. Emmett stayed in his seat next to the bed, regarding his sister with worried eyes.

BPOV

Everything was a dizzy haze. Nothing seemed real or unreal; I drifted in a coma-like state.

The burning pain in my chest woke me up. I gasped, immediately lapsing into a coughing fit. Tears sprung in my eyes from the force of the cough; it wracked my whole body horribly until my stomach and chest constricted painfully.

"Bella? You okay?" I heard an unusually quiet murmur of Emmett. I looked up to see him staring back at me with concerned eyes, dark curls falling in a curtain in front of his eyes.

The sight of him so worried caused my tears to fall freely. He looked even more alarmed when I started to cry, sobs heaving my torso and rolling out my mouth. Emmett fumbled and searched around wildly in hopes of comforting me.

Finally setting for encasing me tightly in a bear hug, he alleviated some of my distress.

"It's okay, Bells, you're gonna be fine soon. It's okay," he muttered as I cried. I felt his arms replaced by another, gentler pair. I burrowed into Esme's loving, warm hug and started to cry harder, the cold making me more emotional than usual.

"Shh, sweetheart; don't cry," she cradled and rocked me as if I was a small child. Surprisingly, that helped very much in calming me down. My sobs gently subsided until I stopped completely. I slumped against her, drained thoroughly; she lay me back down on the bed. I wearily closed my eyes, ready to sleep again when-

The door opened and Edward came in, with _three massive grocery bags._

"Here Esme, I bought the honey and lemon for the tea," he told Esme after a kiss on the cheek for me.

"Why…so much?" I croaked incredulously.

He smiled at me sheepishly. "There were so many kinds, I didn't know which you would prefer. I just bought them all in case," he confessed, frustration clouding his perfect features as he recalled.

Esme thanked him and took the bags, disappearing to what I assumed the kitchen. Emmett left too after a final pat on the head and a dimpled smile.

Edward stared at me gloomily, and I stroked his face. He leaned into my palm, caressing my own cheeks.

"Don't worry so much," I told him, already guessing the reason for his ill mood. His face crumpled even more, much to my alarm.

"I cannot," he replied and leaned over, burying his face into the blanket over my stomach. I scratched his head sleepily until I let unconsciousness fully overtake me.


	3. Chapter 3, EPOV

**So…the third chapter. I don't really like how the ending turned out but…oh well. Hope you guys enjoy it! Please review!**

EPOV

Dear god.

I stood in front of the numerous lemon and honey products, all claiming to be the best. In my frustration, I gripped my unruly hair with my hands, pulling it roughly. The pain did nothing to sharpen my mind; what I needed was Bella. I cringed again as I remembered why I was grocery shopping.

Bella was sick. All because of my idiotic, thoughtless mistakes. She was being punished for _my_ actions, and in this moment I have never felt more unworthy of her.

Growling in my ill mood, I snatched up a bottle of honey. The plastic crumpled beneath the force of my hand, moulding to its shape; I started and quickly hid it away before anyone could see.

Taking more care, I picked up another bottle. It read 'Acacia honey'. I vaguely remembered acacia as a type of flower; how was it used for honey? Turning the bottle around, I scanned the back.

Well, it seemed good enough for Bella. It _was_ the most expensive bottle out of the displayed; expensive generally meant better quality. Only the best for my Bella.

But I could never be sure that it was the best. I grabbed another bottle and proceeded to examine it, trying to determine its value. It was useless. _I_ was useless. My sweet love was sick and I couldn't even do a simple, mundane task as buying a bottle of honey!

Frustration and panic over her state overwhelmed me. I had to hurry back to my love; she was the only one who could calm me. The only one who could kiss away my scowl, make me forget everything with just a stroke of her hand-

I felt disgusted with myself. My love was sick and here I was, fantasising about her touch. How my skin sang to her warmth-

Stop! I shook my head violently. I reached and snapped up all the different types of the cursed food. They clattered down into my basket, and the loud noise attracted the attention of _someone who I had never wished to see again._

_Whoa…is that…can it be…_

_Nah, my mind's playing tricks. It can't be Cullen…_

Newton. The bane of my existence; and at such an ill time. I wanted, needed to get back to my love and have her safe in my arms again. I briefly toyed with the idea of running off at a vampire speed, to have him think that it was all an illusion. It was a useless thought; too many people were present. People would notice.

"Cullen?" he asked incredulously, taking cautious steps toward me. I gave him a curt nod, hoping to be rid of him soon. I knew it was a useless hope.

"What are you doing here?"

"Grocery shopping, Newton. We're in a supermarket in case that escaped your attention," I retorted, deliberately misinterpreting his question.

"Why?" he asked again, his mind befuddled from my sudden appearance.

"To buy something for Bella. She's sick," I told him, hoping that the information would aid in my speedy escape. "If you'll excuse me…" I snarled when he blocked my way, and considered ripping his head off.

"Whoa, not so fast. Tell me why you're buying something for Bella, why she's sick and where she is," he demanded. I gritted my teeth and counted to ten in my mind in nine different languages.

_Did she take him back with open arms? The bastard…_

His thoughts were vicious. I glowered at the child. I saw no reason to answer his queries; why should I, to this vile boy? He was one of my hated competitors in pursuit for Bella's affections. All things considered, it was a mercy undeserved that I chose to spare his life. However, I knew that if I didn't answer him it would cause more troubles in the form of rumours. I also knew that my lovely Bella would suffer the most from this.

"She is sick with a common cold, nothing more," it seemed wrong to speak of her illness as if it was something to be treated lightly. Anything that meant harm to Bella, however miniscule, meant the world to me.

"Bella is staying at my house as she needs Carlisle's constant supervision. Esme asked me to fetch some lemon and honey to brew tea." I finished, and elbowed my way out. He winced from my rock hard shove; he would have purple bruises tomorrow.

_At his house? Wait,…_

I didn't care for his thoughts, instead shoving all kinds of lemon that I could see into my basket and taking off to the furthest counter. He was dazed by my speed, looking around like the blinking idiot he was.

The cashier shrieked in surprise at my sudden appearance, and her eyes widened again when she saw the huge pile in my basket. I tapped my shoe impatiently and glared at the poor girl, startling her. Fumbling with the items, she calculated the cost wrong and my receipt claimed me fifteen dollars more that my right price. I did not care for the money as well; snatching the plastic bags from her clammy grips and rushing off to see my love.

I ran through the thick forage, various animals scattering off wildly as I made my way. It was one of the longest runs of my life.

I burst open the door, nearly taking it off its hinges; and was finally granted the sight of my precious love, lain on the bed. My heart cracked, shattered into a million pieces when I saw the tear tracks on her porcelain cheeks. I hurried to kiss them away.

"Here Esme, I bought the honey and lemon for the tea," Esme was delighted at being able to finally brew the tea; she left immediately for the kitchen, followed by Emmett. He forced a smile at Bella and patted her head; worried for her.

_Is she okay? She was crying, Edward…_

I chose to not answer his questions. I didn't know if she would be fine, although I had Carlisle's reassurances; my unrelenting fear devouring my whole.

"Why…so much?" my sweet love asked, her voice cracked and hoarse from the coughing. I took her tighter into my embrace.

"There were so many kinds, I didn't know which you would prefer. I just bought them all in case," she seemed amused slightly by my bashful expression, the ends of her lips curving up in a slight smile.

Tears still pooled in her eyes. I softly wiped them away with my fingertips, pressing a reverent kiss to each of her eyelids.

As always, Bella pursued my comfort before hers. Always unselfish. I closed my eyes when her warm touch finally gifted me peace. My skin sang at her touch; sparks igniting and a warm glow saturating into the very flesh. I couldn't help but lean further into her palm, holding it to my face in fear that she would take away this glorious touch.

"Don't worry so much," she whispered softly, and I completely broke down. The hidden pain and concern was visible to my ears; _Bella_ was comforting _me_ when she was the ill one.

Whatever I did, however long I lived, I would never deserve this godly angel.

"I cannot," I replied simply, unable to express the tender feelings I held for her. The wild craving for her body was burning through me; I had to have her. Burying my face to the blanket, I felt her warmth through the thin sheet. It comforted me wholly.

My love's hand ran up to my messy hair, lovingly running through it and scratching my head. I purred and shuddered from the sensation; she always undid me. When I felt her fingers still I knew that she had entered her slumber; looking up, I took her small hand in my large ones and kissed the soft skin of the back.

"Sleep, my beauty." My prayers finished, I once again resumed my sleep with her.

My head, lying on her stomach, rose with each breath. The soothing rhythm calmed me and let me slumber with her; I relaxed completely.

She began to whimper and thrash, breaking me out of the trance. I sprung up and cradled her face anxiously, the cheeks flush with her illness.

"No…please…" my love murmured, and clutched at the air. In raw panic, I was torn between the choices of waking her up from her obvious nightmare or letting her resume her sleep.

_Let her sleep, she needs the rest. Even shallow sleep is better than none._

Carlisle advised. I followed his words like a blind man; kneeling down next to the sleeping angel and praying for her nightmare to pass. My cold touches and soft kisses didn't seem to work; she began to thrash more in her nightmare, sheets tangling and hair wildly strewn.

"No! Don't go, please...the shock, guilt and heartache all hit my family at once. Jasper crumpled from the force, face scrunching up in agony.

"Shh, shh-it's alright, sweetheart. I'm here…I won't ever leave you again," I whispered, crushing her to my chest. She sobbed lightly into me, tears soaking my shirt. My heart broke.

I cradled her frame gently, rocking us in an even rhythm. Her crying quietened and she once again drifted off into a peaceful slumber. I reverently kissed her forehead and held her until the sun broke the horizon, casting a deep red aura around us.

**Please review!**


End file.
